


Jumping with joy

by Hotgitay



Category: In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Nina reveals her hectic life at Stanford to Benny
Relationships: Benny/Nina Rosario
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Jumping with joy

“The midwest is so different from here”Nina told her friend 

“I bet Stanford was crazy”Benny says 

“That’s only the half of it”Nina laughed

“So it must have been bad”Benny rose a brow over at her 

“I felt like I was living two different lives when I was there”Nina tells him 

“Society is fucked up”Benny shook his head 

“Everything had to be done a certain way and it was really cramping my style”Nina explained 

“You’re happy to catch a break from it all”Benny looked at her 

“I’m practically jumping with joy over being home”Nina says


End file.
